Unexpected Feelings and Powers
by Toll88
Summary: The story takes place in the vacation after fifth year and the sixth year. rnHarry discovers he loves someone unexpected and that his magic abilities are growing and he starts believing in the prophecy but how does he tell his friends about the prophecy?
1. Chapter 1: The pain of Harry Potter

**Chapter 1: The pain of Harry Potter**

It was almost midnight when a boy with messy black hair awoke from a dream and stared in the mirror. Harry Potter winced slightly as he put on his glasses, and before he could stop it he broke down and started crying and screaming: "_SIRIUS!!!" _ Harry heard someone coming up the stairs but he paid it little attention because he could only think of how much he missed Sirius.

He heard a knock on the door and his uncle yelling: " _Stop crying and go back to sleep you little freak"_ and then his uncle turned and walked down the stairs to the bathroom. The Dursley's were behaving better than last summer because of the warning Moody gave them on the platform but they still took every opportunity to call him a freak or to make him do all the work around the house.

Harry was still tired from all the work the Dursley's had made him do in the yard today.

Harry still wanted to cry about Sirius but he was just too tired and fell asleep with a loud sound as his head missed the pillow and he fell against the wall behind his bed.

Harry woke the following morning by his aunt knocking the door and saying: "_UP! and make breakfast before they wake up"_ Harry sighed and put on his glasses before slowly coming out of bed and looking in the mirror, he could see the beginning of a bruise on his forehead. He got to the drawer and put on one of Dudley's old t-shirts and a pants that was too big. He walked down the stairs in the kitchen and started to make the eggs and bacon for his uncle and cousin. Dudley's diet was stopped because he just couldn't lose a lot of weight by dieting, but Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon discovered that a great way of losing fat was too fitness and train, so Dudley joined a sport school to become even better at boxing.

After a couple of minutes he heard someone storming down the stairs and he knew that that was Dudley so he finished the food quickly and placed it on a plate. Dudley came in the kitchen and still looked big but he had become more muscular because of the weight lifting and the extra boxing practices. He grinned at Harry and started to eat at a fast speed, "_What are you looking at freak?"_ Dudley yelled and Harry left the kitchen to get back to his room before he had to start all his daily work. When he got too his room Harry looked at Hedwig and got an idea, "_Hedwig_" he said and his owl came to him. He decided to write a letter to Ron to ask if he could stay at the Burrow for the rest of the vacation, he picked up a piece of parchment and wrote:

_Dear Ron,_

_How's your vacation coming along? I wanted to ask if it's okay for me too come and stay at the Burrow for the rest of the vacation because it's really boring here. I hope I can come because I would like too see you and Hermione again. And the rest of the weasley's off course._

_Please reply as soon as possible,_

_Your Friend,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry folded the piece of parchment and tied it to Hedwig's claw. He watched as his owl flew through the window and out of sight. He sighed and went down to the kitchen too hear what today's work would be. Harry stopped in the doorway as he saw his uncle reading the morning paper. "well, what are you waiting for?" yelled his uncle, "go paint the fence in the garden" "Yes, uncle Vernon" Harry replied. He walked into the garden and started to paint the fence, it was evening before he was finished with the painting and he was tired. He passed the kitchen and saw that his cousin was snacking again, with a dirty look passed to Dudley's direction he went to his room and fell on the bed.

Harry hadn't noticed that he had fallen asleep but he woke up by a tapping noise on the window, he looked up and saw Hedwig with a letter. He opened the window and took the letter, "good girl" Harry said and he petted her gently. He recognized Ron's handwriting and opened the letter, Harry was hoping he could stay at the Burrow and he began reading his friends letter.


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Feelings

**Chapter 2: Strange Feelings**

Harry read the letter and was filled with joy because of Ron's reply:

_Dear Harry,_

_I got your letter right after breakfast and immediately went to mum to ask her if you could come over here, she said that she would ask Dumbledore. After lunch she came to me and said that Dumbledore approved and hat the Dursley's home would be connected too the Floo Network for tomorrow morning. Hermione is coming too, so it will be all three of us together, there's a little bit of Floo powder in the bag._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Ron_

Harry was happy that he would be with his friends again but he was still very sad about Sirius and he silently hoped they wouldn't mention him because Harry was sure he would cry if they said anything about it. He reread the letter and opened the bag to see that there was just enough Floo powder to get to the Burrow. Harry packed his trunk and went to sleep with a smile on his face. When he woke up the next morning he got dressed and went to the living room with all his school supplies.

He wrote a letter to explain his sudden disappearance and walked to the fireplace and said: "_Incendio"_ There was a warm glow coming from the fire that made Harry wide awake, he walked to the fireplace, hauled his trunk and Firebolt in and threw down the Floo powder and shouted: _"Burrow"_ And with a plop he was gone and the fire went out, Harry saw many fire places flash by and when he finally stopped he felt himself fall over and fell face first on the living room at the Burrow.

He heard a voice shout "HARRY" and suddenly he was in a bone cracking hug from Mrs. Weasley. Behind Molly were Ron, the twins, Hermione and Ginny, Harry looked at Hermione and suddenly realized that she had grown in "certain places" since they last said goodbye. "damn, she looks hot" Harry heard himself thinking and a minute later he was saying to himself that they were just friends and that he shouldn't think of her like that.

Hermione walked towards Harry and also gave him a hug, he felt very strange when she gave him the hug because he now had a nice view of how much she had "developed" during the holiday and he had to swallow a couple of times before saying; "It's good to see you again, Hermione" " Good to see you too, Harry" Hermione said and stepped aside to let Ron approach, he gave Harry a quick hug and went to stand next to his mother. " well Harry, let's get something to eat shall we?" Molly said. "Sure" Harry said to her. Ginny was the last one to walk to Harry as everyone walked to the kitchen, she stopped in front of him and gave him a kiss on the mouth, Harry was surprised but kissed her back anyway, after the kiss she smiled at him and they both went to the kitchen.

After breakfast they went to the living room to do something, Harry and Ron played a game of chess and Hermione read a book called "Wandless magic through the Ages"

and Ginny wrote a letter to her boyfriend. After the game of chess, Ron went to the field to practice his Keeper skills and Harry went to Ron's room to unpack all his things.

Two weeks later…………..

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in there compartment in the Hogwarts Express.

Ron and Hermione had just returned from a prefect meeting and were telling him that there was another ball planned at Hogwarts this year and Hermione said that they were also planning a duel for the students.

They arrived at Hogwarts a half hour later and went into the carriages to the castle. Once inside they met with the rest of Gryffindor at their dinner table. Harry was laughing about a joke from Ron when Dumbledore stood up and said " Welcome back everyone, I hope you had a nice vacation and enjoy this new school year" After that was said he snapped his fingers and the tables filled with food. "Finally" said Ron, Harry and Hermione laughed at this. "what?" "You're a bottomless pit, Ron" Hermione said laughing. Ron shrugged and continued loading up his plate with food and shoving as much food as possible in his mouth.

Harry ate in silence because he couldn't stop thinking of a very less clothed Hermione, and he found that very annoying because he knew Ron liked her. "how can she possibly like me that way too?" Harry asked himself. He sighed and stood up top follow everyone to the common room to go catch some sleep. Once in their dormitory Ron stopped unpacking and looked at Harry with a funny look in his eyes. "Harry?" "yes Ron, what is it?" " I really like a girl should I ask her out?" " is it Hermione, Ron?" Harry asked, thinking that if it was he could forget about his chances with Hermione. "No, it's Luna Lovegood" Ron said blushing a very deep shade of red. "Oh" Harry said and looked relieved at his friend, "Mate, just ask her out and see what happens" "Yeah I'll do that" Harry nodded at him and crawled in his bed. "Goodnight Ron" he said and as he waited for an answer he heard Ron's snores from the bed next to him. He smiled and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Harry realizes something

**Chapter 3: Harry realizes something…**

Harry awoke the following morning with a terrible headache and felt like he was going to throw up any second. He crawled out of bed and to the bathroom, when he got there he was just in time to throw up in the nearest toilet. He got up and walked back to his dorm room to see that all the others were already gone for breakfast and that was a good thing because he didn't want them to worry about nothing. He got dressed and was just about to leave the room when he felt a sudden pain all over his body, it was like every nerve was on fire and all his bones were breaking at the same time, the pain was way more intense that all the cruciatus curses together. He doubled over in pain and when he felt the pain slipping away he fell down unconscious.

Harry was awoken by someone who splashed cold water on his face, he blinked and looked in the face of Neville. "Neville?" Harry asked, "Yes Harry it's me" Harry stood up and started to move over to Neville when the pain returned and double as intense as the first time, he fell over and bit down on his tong hard until he felt blood running down his chin. Neville looked like he was about to faint from the horrid look on his face, Harry was still lying down when the pain suddenly subsided and he stood up looking at Neville." What happened?" Neville asked Harry." I have no idea Neville, but it hurt like hell" Harry said to the boy in front of him. Neville looked like he was about to say something when Harry felt his body tense up once again, he didn't feel any pain but the look on Neville's face told Harry that something was happening, "What's happening Neville?" Neville just looked at him and said: "Your eyes are a very bright green with a bit of red in them"

Harry could only nod before he fainted once again. Harry didn't know how long he had slept but when he awoke he was lying on the hospital wing with madam Pomfrey standing over him and he asked why he was there. She looked at him and said that Neville was the one that brought him here and that he was all right and could leave the hospital wing as soon as he pleased. Harry was glad about that and immediately stood up and walked out of the hospital wing to the dorm room.

Once he got there he was being cornered by Hermione and Ron who looked very worried. "HARRY, what happened?" they asked at the same time. "Nothing, I just had a bit of a headache" Harry said. He wasn't going to tell them anything until he was entirely sure what happened to him. He gave them a smile and told them that everything was fine and saw them smiling again. "Do you guys notice anything different about my eyes?" They both shook there heads and told him that his eyes looked the same as usual. He looked at Hermione and a very strange thought entered his head, "NO!" he thought "I shouldn't think of her like that" "I need a cold shower, now!" He smiled at his friends and told them he would go and take a shower.

He walked out of the painting and decided he didn't really need a shower but that he needed some dueling to get all the stress and weird thoughts of Hermione out of his mind.

So Harry walked to the room of requirement and opened the door to reveal a room full with books about dueling spells, dark spells and dummy's to train with, Harry smiled and picked up a book about stunning spells and began to read it. After half an hour Harry thought he read enough and he walked to the dummy, he pointed his wand at it and shouted "_Animate_" and the dummy came alive shooting spells at Harry, Harry was shocked that the spell worked at once because the spell was NEWT level. He ducked and dodged the spells the dummy shot at him. When he thought about a spell to use he concentrated real hard and he suddenly felt stronger than ever before, "so the pain was to increase my magical powers" Harry thought and he smiled inwardly.

He would certainly have a nice workout if that was true, he faced the dummy once again and the dummy began shooting spells at him, harry lazily moved his wand and shouted "_Paralitis_" The spell was supposed to stun the dummy but there was a very loud bang as the spell hit it's target and instead of stunning the target Harry saw that he had blown up the entire back of the room. "I have to watch out" Harry thought to himself, he muttered "_Reparo completes" _and the room was back to normal again. He faced the dummy again and was now firing a cutting curse at it, he watched in satisfaction as the dummy didn't get a single cut but the whole dummy fell apart. Harry was amazed by his new powers and continued to train for another two hours.

When Harry exited the room he could barely stand on his legs, he walked to the common room on pure will and when he reached the painting he mumbled the password and entered, once he was in he heard a shriek "HARRY are you all right??" Harry knew this was Hermione so he answered " I'm fine just a little tired" Hermione ran too him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Harry looked shocked at her and she whispered: "You go rest now" Harry nodded and went straight to bed and before he could get his clothes off he fell on his bed and immediately fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Fun with Snape

**Chapter 4: Fun with Snape**

Harry woke up early the next morning and he got dressed quickly, after he was dressed he walked to the girls dormitories and searched for Hermione's bed. Once he found it he gently tapped her shoulder but she rolled over and mumbled something incoherent, so Harry decided for a different attempt and laid his hand on her mouth and pointed his wand at her and let cold water come out of his wand and it hit Hermione straight in the face, it was a good thing Harry had covered her mouth because she immediately began screaming. "shhh Hermione, it's me Harry" Hermione looked up rather scared and when harry removed she screamed "What are you doing Harry, I'm only in my underwear!"

Harry blushed and said he wanted to know if she was ready for breakfast or that she would sleep until later. "It's sunday Harry, I'll come out later" Harry nodded and said goodbye as he walked to the great hall, when he got there he was shocked to see that Ron was already there, this was not normal because Ron wouldn't pass an opportunity to sleep late. "What are you doing up early Ron?" "I just asked Luna out" Ron replied to Harry, Harry looked at his friend and saw he was blushing. "And what did she say?" Harry asked, "She said Yes so we are going out on the next Hogsmeade visit" Harry smiled at Ron and said that if he needed help with spells or anything he could come to him.

After breakfast Harry was on his way to the room of requirement but stopped as he heard a voice call "POTTER" he turned around and saw that it was professor Snape who had called him. "What is it professor Snape?" Snape sneered at Harry and said: "Dumbledore has decided that I will continue teaching you occlumency" Harry paled but still asked when they would be starting, Snape smiled and whispered; "Right now Mr. Potter"

Harry followed Snape down to Snape's private quarters and waited for Snape to pick up his pensieve to dispose of some of Snape's bad memories. Snape however told Harry to close the door and after that Snape immediately whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry wasn't afraid of Snape but he still didn't like to stand across Snape with his wand pointed directly at him, so he asked "Will we be doing this everyday sir?" Snape looked at Harry before answering "I'll look now to see how good you are and after that we will determine how often we meet" Harry nodded to let Snape know he understood.

Snape pointed directly at Harry's heart and mumbled "_legilimens"_ Harry saw pictures of horrible memories flash by at high speed, but they were getting lesser and lesser and suddenly Harry realized that because of his new powers he was better at Occlumency. He looked at Snape's confused face and Harry mumbled "_legilimens" _back at Snape, and watched in fascination as all the horrible memories of Snape's youth flashed by in his head, he was so concentrated that he didn't see how mad Snape looked, Snape suddenly yelled "_impedimenta_" and Harry fell back. "How did you do that Mr. Potter?" Snape asked as sneering and commanding as always. "I did the same thing you did to me professor" Harry replied trying to look innocent. Snape looked shocked for some reason but before Harry could ask anything Snape had turned to look at him and said that this was the last Occlumency lesson because Harry didn't need any. Harry smiled and left Snape's quarters to finally get some training done at the room of requirement. Harry trained with dark spells this time, and he was surprised to see that he could do the fireball and fire rain spells perfectly. He practiced these spells and others for a couple of hours before he went back to the dormitory. He got there ten minutes later and walked right into Hermione, "Harry, where have you been? you missed dinner" Hermione said and was trying to look angry at Harry. Harry said he had been practicing for the upcoming duel and she looked glad with that answer. "Hermione?" "Yes Harry, what is it?" "would you like to go to the next Hogsmeade visit with me?" Harry asked.

" I would love to go with you Harry" Hermione said, Harry smiled and said that they could go to all the places she liked. Hermione smiled at that and said that she had to pick something up at the library. "Ok, see you later Hermione" Harry walked to the dormitory and went to sleep with a smile because he was going to Hogsmeade with Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5: Bad dreams and more pain

**Chapter 5: Bad dreams and more pain**

When Harry fell asleep he was dreaming about him and Hermione lying on a beach and having fun but a second later the dream started to change, the clouds were turning black and there was a very strong wind coming up. When Harry turned to look at Hermione he saw that she was gone, he screamed her name but he got no response.

Harry was running down the beach to look for her but he couldn't find her, when he reached a house at the end of the beach he thought that she might be in there to take shelter for the storm. When Harry opened the door he expected to see Hermione but what he saw brought tears to his eyes. On the floor was the dead body of his godfather Sirius.

"SIRIUS" Harry screamed and he ran to the dead body, but once he got there the body disappeared and he heard a woman's voice: "Are you missing my dear nephew, Harry?"

Harry recognized the voice as that of Bellatrix Lestrange. He was about to say that she should show herself when she appeared at the door with a big smile on her face. Harry saw the smile and pointed his wand directly at her and shouted: "_Avada Kadavra" _

Just before the spell hit her Harry woke up in his bed, tied up in his bed sheets and soaked in his own sweat. He remembered the dream and started crying about Sirius, but once he was finished crying his sadness was replaced with a white hot anger because of Bellatrix Lestrange, he could feel his new powers slipping and he soon felt the pain back again, he now knew that the pain was for a good cause but it was worse than the first times he felt the pain. He waited till the pain was gone before pulling on some clothes and get down to the kitchens for some early breakfast.

When Harry got to the kitchen he was approached by a very happy looking Dobby, who gave Harry all the food Harry wanted. After he finished his breakfast Harry promised he would be back soon to visit Dobby again. Harry left the kitchens and went to the Charms classroom for their first lessons this year.

He got to the classroom as the first one and decided to go one in and see if the professor was already here. He opened the door and walked into the classroom, he saw that professor Flitwick was already seated at his desk. "ah Mr. Potter, please have a seat till the rest of the class shows up" Harry walked to their usual seats and sat down to wait on the rest of Gryffindor. After a couple of minutes the rest of the Gryffindor 6th years walked in and he was approaches by Ron and Hermione. " Where were you at breakfast, Harry?" asked a nervous looking Hermione. "I was eating in the kitchen to pay Dobby a visit" Harry replied. His two friends smiled about Dobby but they believed him and sat down next to him.

Professor Flitwick stood up and said: "Today we will practice the sex change spell" "The spell is NEWT level and I don't think any of you will succeed on your first try" at this Harry and Ron both looked at Hermione and saw that she was anxiously turning and twisting in her seat, eager to show that she could do the spell. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat and continued: "The spell is: _sexius appearos_ and watch carefully for the signs of a change with your participant" He told them to choose a partner and to begin practicing the spell, Harry chose Hermione and Ron as his partners. Hermione said that Harry could be the first to try and do the spell and that she would let him practice it on herself because that was better than Ron. "Hey" Ron said at this, she smiled and nodded at Harry to show him she was ready.

Harry pointed his wand at her and said loudly: "_sexius appearos" _And the whole class looked over to see Hermione slowly change in a boy, they saw her breast slowly beginning to disappear and her round forms beginning to slowly appear more manly, she also lost her long hair and gained a short spiky haircut. "Bloody Hell" Ron said aloud, making the whole class laugh including Hermione. "Excellent work Mr. Potter" said a amazed looking Professor Flitwick, he then waved his wand and Hermione changed back to her former self. They practiced the spell for the rest of the lesson but at the end nobody but Harry managed to get the spell right, not even Hermione.

After the lesson they walked to the great hall for lunch, when they got there Hermione just looked awed at Harry for perfectly performing such a advanced spell while she couldn't do it. Harry smiled at her and she decided not to be mad and smiled back.

After lunch Harry went to the room of requirement for some extra practice while Ron and Hermione were playing exploding snaps in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry got to the room of requirement and immediately started practicing with not one but with three dummy's at the same time, it was a practice to see if he could fight with multiple opponents at the same time, he was pleased when he saw that he could disable them without any problems. But he also knew that this were just dummy's and that real death eaters would probably fight meaner and better than some practice dummy's.

Harry continued to train with more and more dummy's until he was able to beat twelve dummy's without being totally exhausted from the use of so much magic. After beating all twelve dummy's he cleared the room and was very tired of all the spells he had done, he walked to the Gryffindor common room and went to take a nice cold shower. After his shower he headed down to the common room and towards his two friends who were still playing exploding snaps.

"Are you two still playing that game?" Harry asked amazed, "yes" they both replied, and they continued to argue over who had won their last game. Harry had heard enough and told them it was time for dinner. They walked to the great hall but before they could enter they were being called by Neville and they walked to him, "What's up Nev?" Ron asked.

"You can sign up for the duel tournament here" Neville said while he was writing his own name on the list, after that Neville walked to the Gryffindor table and began to eat.

"I wonder why he entered?" Ron said smirking, "RON" Hermione said, "That's not a nice thing to say, he's not that bad at magic" Ron laughed and wrote his name on the list.

Harry and Hermione did the same and than they were finally ready to eat their dinner.


	6. Chapter 6: The Duel Tournament begins

**Chapter 6: The Duel Tournament begins**

When dinner was finished, Harry and his two friends went to sleep because tomorrow was a big day with the start of the duel tournament. Harry was the first one to wake in the boys dormitory the following morning, he nudged Ron and whispered: "wake up Ron" Ron mumbled something incoherent and got up slowly. Harry smiled at this and quickly picked up his clothes to take a nice warm shower.

When Harry finished his shower Ron was completely dressed and anxious to go get Hermione and start the tournament. They walked into the common room together and were surprised to see that Hermione was already there waiting for them. Together they walked to the great hall and assembled with the other students that were participating in the tournament, Harry saw that besides Neville only Hermione, Ron and himself entered for the Gryffindors, he nodded at Neville and paid his attention to Dumbledore who had just begun to explain the rules and who the judges were going to be.

"The judges are: professor Snape, professor Flitwick and myself" Harry heard a loud sigh from the Gryffindors when they heard that Snape was a judge but he didn't really care.

"The first two students to duel are Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr. Neville Longbottom" said a very amused looking Snape. Harry saw that Neville smiled at Ron before walking to the platform and take a attacking stance, Ron slowly walked to his side of the platform before taking a defensive stance. Neville still had the same confident smirk on his face and Harry was starting to believe that Neville was a lot better than they had first thought, he only hoped that Ron wouldn't underestimate his opponent and lose because of a little error.

"You may begin" said professor Flitwick, Ron immediately launched a stunning curse at Neville but Neville easily ducked out of the way and shouted: "_Repellinus"_ the spell hit Ron straight in his chest and Ron flew straight off the platform and onto the ground, Ron looked up at Neville in awe and had to admit that Neville had won fair and square. He gave Neville a hand and complemented him on his good dueling skills.

The next fight was between Hermione and Neville, Neville gave his absolute best but he was still no match for Hermione's advanced spells, he summoned a shield right at the beginning of the match and the shield blocked all of Hermione's lighter spells but when she started using advanced spells the spells came right through the shield and knocked him from the match.

Neville smiled at Hermione and said that she performed some very nice spells that he knew were all NEWT level spells, Hermione just blushed at the compliments and had to admit that the shield Neville used was also a pretty advanced one but just not as advanced as the spells she had used.


	7. Chapter 7: The Duel heats up

**Chapter 7: The Duel heats up:**

After Hermione and Neville finished talking about the match, Snape stood up and said that it was Mr. Potters turn, he smiled before choosing Harry's opponent: Hermione.

Hermione looked pleased to play against Harry but Harry wasn't pleased at all, Hermione was a good opponent and now he had to use his new powers. But he still smiled at her as they both stepped onto the platform, "good luck" professor Dumbledore said to the both of them. Harry and Hermione both took an aggressive stance and aimed at each other.

Hermione was the one to start the duel by shouting: "_petrificus totales" _Harry knew she was starting with such a spell and did no counter spell, he just waited till the spell was near enough and than snapped his fingers and the spell dissolved, he heard a couple of gasps among the crowd but he remained focused on Hermione who looked amazed. He noticed that she looked very pretty and he had to try hard not to think about that now and to concentrate on the duel.

Harry was now concentrating on his powers and took an emotionless face, Hermione recovered quickly from her amazement and send a fireball at Harry but Harry quickly dodged it and remained his emotionless face wile he shot a strong stunning curse right at Hermione, but Hermione was fast and avoided being hit by Harry's spell.

Hermione repositioned herself and aimed right at Harry before shouting: "_Reducto"_ Harry knew the curse because he ha used it with the Tri Wizard Tournament so he knew about the spell and the spells weakness, he lat the spell get near again before he decided he had enough and he clapped his hands once and everyone including Dumbledore watched in awe as Harry suddenly became invisible. Hermione was looking rather scared now and had to admit to herself that Harry was way better than she had thought, "alright Mr. Potter if you want to play it hard you can get it hard" she though to herself.

She was thinking of a powerful spell to use on an invisible foe when she heard a loud bang and Harry reappeared. She suddenly remembered reading about a powerful spell that was used by one of the founders of Hogwarts and thought that she should try that one, she just hoped she had enough skill and power to perform such a strong spell. She stood tall and raised her wand and said calmly: "_expecto firius" _ and she concentrated real hard to perform it right, she knew she had done it right when her whole wand began to vibrate and turned a deep shade of red, she aimed at Harry and released the spell.

Little did she know that Harry knew of the spell and he also had learned to make a shield that was strong enough to block the spell. Harry saw that everyone looked confused at the spell that Hermione had cast but he also saw a worried look on the faces of the teachers because they knew what spell Hermione had used, Harry winked at Dumbledore andhe returned his attention back to the spell, the spell was about to hit him when he mumbled a spell in parseltongue and everybody watched in amazement as a large red ball came out of Harry's wand, flew to Harry's head and how the ball formed a cocoon around Harry.

Hermione was surprised because she didn't know the spell Harry had used, "doesn't matter really, because I used the strongest curse there is except for the killing curse and there's no way he could stop that" Hermione thought with a smile. She looked as the spell hit Harry's cocoon and almost fainted at the sight that met her eyes, the spell hit Harry's cocoon but before the spell could hit Harry the cocoon busted and she could feel Harry's magic flow through the room, it was so much that she was plain shocked. Her spell had not only been deflected by a sixteen year old boy but she was more shocked by the amount of power that was radiating from Harry, Harry's body was surrounded with a bright green light and when Hermione looked closer she could see that his eyes were burning a bright color of green.

When the spell hit the cocoon Harry was in Harry felt the cocoon losing strength and was about to let the cocoon down when he felt his powers slipping, he felt all his muscles increasing in size and he noticed that the spell Hermione had cast didn't even make him the slightest bit afraid, he looked around and saw that everyone looked shocked at him but not as shocked as his friends and Dumbledore. He smiled and waved his hand at the spell and everyone saw the spell disappear into thin air, he smiled at Hermione and said to her; "good spell Hermione but I have to stop playing now" he smiled and pointed his wand at her while shouting: _"Paralitis"_ Hermione was still exhausted from her spell so she couldn't block Harry's spell and was hit full force and fell of the platform. Harry slowly walked of of the platform pointed his wand at Hermione and said; "enervate"

Hermione opened her eyes and saw a smiling Harry reaching out for her to help her up.

"well that was some excellent spell work from both of you" Dumbledore said before he looked at Harry for quite some time, Harry ignored it and gave Hermione a hand and said: "great game Hermione" Hermione smiled at Harry and whispered in his ear: " we need to talk about this" Harry nodded at her and than they walked back into the crowd.


	8. Chapter 8: Explain yourself Harry

**Chapter 8: Explain yourself Harry:**

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the crowd went silent, he looked intently at the students before saying that the tournament was over because if Hermione couldn't beat Harry than the other students couldn't either, this caused a stream of complaints from all of the students but they soon realized that the headmaster was right. Dumbledore said that they had the remainder of the day free of lessons, "I would like to have a word with you Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said while he looked at Hermione and Harry, Harry nodded and told Hermione that they could have their talk later.

Harry followed Dumbledore through the castle and wasn't surprised when they arrived at the entrance of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore opened the door and offered Harry a seat, Harry was just seated when an angry looking professor Snape joined them. Harry saw that Dumbledore didn't look surprised so he must have asked Snape to come by.

Snape looked at the professor and asked "what's the reason for having me here professor Dumbledore?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled when he said: "Snape, you have seen Harry's outburst during the tournament and you told me what happened during Occlumency, I think we need to talk to young Harry here" Snape nodded and turned to look at Harry.

Harry stared back at Snape without any trace of fear whatsoever, Snape didn't like this because he liked to be the teacher that all the students feared. Dumbledore rose from his seat and looked at Harry while asking: "Harry, where did you learn that spell and how did you get this strong?" Harry smiled and answered: "That spell is one that I made myself and I got this strong the first night I was here but I've been practicing spells for a while"

Dumbledore looked at Harry and turned to Snape "Snape, do you know the spell that Hermione has used in the tournament?" Snape nodded and looked back at Harry. "How did you know about the spell" Snape spat at Harry, Harry continued to smile when he said that he had read about the spell and than came up with a counter spell. Dumbledore and Snape both looked rather impressed with this. "What?" Harry asked the both of them.

They looked at each other before turning there attention back to Harry and saying: "Harry, that spell was made with the power of the four founders combined and not even they had enough power to block it, let alone let it dissolve" Snape said looking at Harry in awe, Harry looked at Snape and said: "How can that be? I can't be stronger than them can I?" "well Harry I have to say that what we saw today proves that you are indeed stronger than the founders" Dumbledore said, Snape was about to say something but a look from Dumbledore stopped him. "you may be stronger than them Harry but please don't underestimate Voldemort" Dumbledore said and he winked at Harry to let him know he was talking about the prophecy about Harry. Snape looked bewildered at the exchange of words between Harry and Dumbledore. "well Mr. Potter, I know what want from you so you are free to leave" Harry nodded at Dumbledore and left the room.

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room and sat down in his favorite chair by the fire, he was barely seated when Hermione came running into the common room and told Harry that they still needed to talk, Harry looked at her and told her that he needed to rest before he was going to be able to tell her and Ron the whole story. She nodded and left to get Ron, Ron and Hermione came back a little later and Ron asked if Harry was ready to tell them the story, Harry said that he was but that they should have the talk in the room of requirement where they wouldn't be overheard by other students. They agreed and the three of them walked to the room of requirement.

Harry thought about the training room and opened the door, he heard a gasp from both of his friends and he guessed it was because of the training room. "Well guys it'll be easier if I just show you something first before telling the story" They nodded and he walked to the middle of the room where he took of his t-shirt. Hermione looked at Harry's upper body and had to swallow hard not to think about his tight muscles and to pay attention to whatever Harry was about to show them. "You might want to take a couple of steps back" Harry said to them, they walked back and what they saw next almost made them faint, Harry was concentrating on his powers again and they saw his muscles increase in size and the green aura was surrounding him once again but Hermione noticed that when Harry was finished that his eyes remained the bright green until he released all of his power, Harry winked at them before aiming his hand at the far wall and saying "_reducto"_ the wall exploded and the bricks turned into dust, Harry saw that his friends looked at him in amazement and he decided that they understood, he turned at them and said that he would tell the whole story but that they shouldn't interrupt because it was hard enough to tell them once.


	9. Chapter 9: Harry’s Story

**Chapter 9: Harry's Story**

Harry looked at his friends and saw that they were listening intently so that they didn't miss a thing Harry would tell them. He sighed and began: "It all started when I woke up on a nice day and I felt an excruciating pain through my whole body, I didn't know what it meant back then but the pain was far worse that the crucio curse, I fainted after the pain was gone and was woken by Neville who splashed some water in my face, I asked him what was wrong and he said that my eyes were glowing green and with a little red, that's why I asked you if you noticed something unusual about my eyes that day", Hermione nodded and Ron looked like he was thinking back, Harry continued …. " I went to the room of requirement and that's when I noticed my powers had grown, I practiced with the dummy's and learned that I could do a lot of spells effortlessly, I also read about the spell: "_expecto firius"_ and practiced the shield spell that you saw at the tournament." "And Hermione, don't bother looking it up in the library" "Why not?" she replied looking rather affronted, "because I made the spell" Harry replied grinning, Hermione didn't smile but looked rather impressed. "Now let's continue" Harry said.

"I haven't told anyone this but I have also practiced dark spells, including the crucio and the Avada Kadavra curses", Hermione and Ron both gasped , and Harry said: "Don't worry guys, I only did it to…" Harry stopped and looked at the far wall, Hermione noticed and asked: "What's the matter Harry?" "This next part of the story is hard to tell so I'll show you with a pensieve, Harry raised his hand and a pensieve came flying to his outstretched hand. He placed the pensieve at the table and put the thought about the prophecy in it, he stirred the pensieve till he saw the piece of prophecy come forward, "listen carefully guys" Harry said, and soon the voice from the pensieve said: "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . . . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies _. . ."

After that the memory drifted away in the pensieve and Harry looked at his two best friends, Hermione was crying now and Ron looked like he was about to but he probably thought that it was inappropriate, Hermione suddenly ran towards Harry and gave him a very strong hug and saying: "You can't be serious Harry!!" Harry hugged her back but whispered softly "You heard it it's true" Hermione cried louder and Ron said: "Bloody Hell mate" Harry smiled at his friends choice of words and was about to say something when Hermione started crying again. "calm down Hermione, it's not like I'm dead" Harry said to her, she looked at him and said: "You heard the prophecy it's you or him" Harry nodded and said: "I know Hermione but don't be sad about it, let's enjoy the time we have till I have to face him" She nodded and wiped the tears of her face. "I don't want anyone except you and Dumbledore to know, all right?" Harry asked them. They both nodded and Harry was grateful that he had such great friends.

"Now let's get out of here and get ourselves some butter beers from the kitchens and try to relax in the common room" Ron said, and Harry silently agreed with him but said that they should probably get to bed because it was getting late. Hermione agreed and they walked back to he common room together, when they entered Harry and Ron were about to go to the boys dormitory when Hermione stopped Harry and said that Ron could go ahead because she wanted to speak to Harry in private, Ron shrugged and walked to the dormitory. "Harry, when we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow don't want to hear anything negative, understood?" Hermione said, Harry nodded and Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek before saying goodnight and heading to bed, Harry stood there for quite a while, shocked about how good a simple kiss on his cheek felt from Hermione, he was lost in his thoughts for a while before he realized he had to get to bed, he walked up to their dormitory and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: A Hogsmeade visit

**Chapter 10: A Hogsmeade visit**

Harry awoke very early the next morning, he looked out the window and saw that the sun wasn't even up yet. Harry normally wasn't up early but he couldn't sleep because every time Harry went to sleep he dreamed about him and Hermione in very erotic ways, he didn't want to think about that now so he quickly gathered his clothes and took a cold shower, after the shower he woke up Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor dorm mates. Ron mumbled that it was too early but still got out of bed and also took a shower, after Ron was finished Harry and Ron walked to the Great Hall for some breakfast, when they got to the Gryffindor table they saw that the twins, Ginny and Hermione were already seated.

Harry and Ron sat down next to Hermione and they began filling up their plates with food which they ate at a very fast speed, after breakfast Ron went to the Ravenclaw table to ask if Luna was ready to go to Hogsmeade with him, Hermione and Harry walked to the doors together with holding hands. "So pothead, going out with mudbloods now?" Harry turned around and saw a smirking Malfoy standing behind him, "Shut it Malfoy or I'll have to hex you" Harry said before he turned his attention back to Hermione but still saw the scared look on Malfoy's face. "Probably remembers the duel tournament" Harry thought to himself.

Hermione and Harry walked to Hogsmeade with their hands joined together, and passing students gave them strange looks and most girls gave Hermione angry looks because Harry had grown in a very handsome young man. "So where do you want to go?" Harry asked Hermione, Hermione smiled and said that they should go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, Harry smiled at her and nodded. They walked to the Three Broomsticks while talking about Hermione's grades and quidditch but since Hermione didn't find Quidditch interesting the conversation mostly went about spells and Hermione's owls.

They entered the Three Broomsticks and Hermione walked to the back to hold a table while Harry got them something to drink, Hermione expected Harry to return with two butterbeers but when he returned he had two bottles of firewhisky. Hermione asked him why he chose this and Harry said that he liked a challenge, Hermione laughed at this and gave him a wink. Harry took a shot of his firewhisky and had to admit that although a bit spicy it still tasted real good. He looked at Hermione for a while and noticed how pretty she looked in the glow of the flames from the fireplace, Hermione saw Harry staring at her and asked if there was something, Harry shook his head and quickly looked away.

Harry and Hermione talked for a while about very different things like chess, quidditch and how they thought Ron's date would end like. Hermione had told Harry she didn't want to talk about any negative on their day out and Harry wasn't about to break that promise even though he had something very important to tell her about that. Hermione looked at Harry for quite a while and reminded herself that Harry did look very nice and that she did like him no matter what she tried to tell herself, she also noticed that he looked at her a lot and hoped he liked her too, Harry looked at her again and she saw what she liked the most about Harry, "it's his eyes, his bright green eyes" she thought dreamily. She looked at Harry and saw that he was getting nervous from all the staring she was giving him, "he must be thinking there's something wrong again" Hermione thought to herself before she looked in Harry's eyes and said: "Harry, there's something really important I need to tell you" Harry looked at her with those big green eyes, she swallowed hard and started: " Harry…uhmm…I really like you a lot and uhh…." She was about to say more but Harry had reached over and kissed her on her mouth. She kissed back and felt his tongue requesting entrance which she gladly gave to him, they deepened the kiss and she was amazed at what a great kisser Harry was, after they pulled apart they looked at each other for a while before Harry said: "So, I guess you like me too" Hermione nodded and they shared another passionate kiss before heading back to the castle.

When they got back to the castle they went looking for Ron and found him laying on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, he looked thoroughly snogged and very happy. Harry and Hermione smiled at this before asking him how his date with Luna went, Ron said that the date went better than he hoped and that he and Luna were a couple now. Harry and Hermione told Ron about their feelings and they were a couple too, Harry expected Ron to be mad but Ron smiled at them and said that it was about time that they were acting on their feelings. "Your not mad than Ron?" Harry asked surprised, "No, I've heard you moan Hermione's name in your sleep quite some times so I knew you liked her Harry" Ron said winking, Harry and Hermione both blushed at this and Ron laughed even harder, the three of them spend the rest of the evening making jokes and having fun before heading to bed.

Harry and Hermione shared a passionate kiss before they headed their separate ways and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Harry gets very mad…

**Chapter 11: Harry gets very mad…**

Harry woke up early and had to think for a while before he remembered what he was so happy about. When he remembered the kisses and Hermione he was wide awake and ready to go get some breakfast. He walked down the stairs and saw that Ron was already up waiting for him, "About time you woke up Harry" Ron said laughing. Harry smiled and said that they should get down for some breakfast before the lessons started. They had their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson today and Harry was curious what kind of spells they were going to practice.

Harry walked in the great hall and saw that Hermione had kept two available seats for them, Ron excused himself and walked over to the Ravenclaw table to eat his breakfast with Luna. Harry bend over and gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek before sitting down and putting as much food as possible on his plate, Hermione smiled at him and said that he couldn't possibly finish that much food in so little time, Harry winked at her and said that it would be alright.

Their first lesson of DADA wasn't very interesting because they only repeated a couple of spells which Harry had already learned to them at the DA meetings. After the lessons Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking to the common room when they heard some whispering in the corner, Harry shushed Hermione and Ron's bickering and stepped forward to hear that it was Snape talking with Dumbledore. "Snape, Harry didn't know that he was lead to a trap at the ministry" Snape snorted and said: "Harry is as arrogant as that father of his and he probably wanted to be a hero and because of his foolishness that godfather of his is now dead" Harry heard all he could take and was beyond angry, his friends looked scared at him. Harry came around the corner and saw that Dumbledore was gone but that Snape was still standing there.

Snape looked around and saw a very frightening sight, Harry's usually happy eyes were almost the same dead eyes as the ones from Voldemort and Snape could almost feel the power radiating of the sixteen year old boy in front of him, he gulped and asked Harry what was wrong. "What's wrong" Harry repeated in a voice as cold as ice "Is that I heard you saying those things about me and my father" Snape swallowed hard and looked at the boy in fear, Harry looked Snape in the eyes and Snape saw that Harry was trying hard not to release to much of his magic.

Snape thought that Harry had succeeded in suppressing his powers but the next moment Harry's eyes were turning a blood red and his body was glowing an eerie green and a little black, he looked at Snape with those red eyes and Snape was suddenly reminded of the eyes of his master. He swallowed hard and looked up to see that Harry's body wasn't glowing anymore but that his eyes were now shining a very bright green. Harry looked at Snape and said in the most threatening voice Snape had ever heard: "SNAPE, if you ever insult my family or Sirius in front of me again, I will kill you and nobody will be able to stop me" Harry than turned around and walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

Snape saw that around the corner Harry's friends were staring at Snape in amazement and he asked them if they ever saw Harry as mad as he was a couple of minutes ago. They shook their heads and told Snape that Harry had his anger moods but never as mad as he had just been, "It's probably because he still misses Sirius" Hermione told Snape,. Snape scowled and walked away. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and decided that they would stay away from Harry for a while at lat until he was calmed down. They decided that they would go to the library to play some chess.

Harry was seething with rage as he walked to the common room, everyone he passed looked at Harry in awe as they all saw the magic radiating of of him, he wasn't exposing as much energy as earlier but it was still a lot. He reached the common room when he decided he should go to the room of requirement to release some of his anger. Harry practiced with the dummy's for quite some time before he decided that he had enough and went to take a shower and had for dinner.

Harry arrived at dinner and smiled at his friends before sitting down next to them and they laughed about a joke Seamus had told them, Harry could see that his friends were relieved that he had cooled down and after dinner they went back to their dormitory's.

Harry kissed Hermione goodnight and slowly walked up the stairs to his bed, Ron was sitting on Harry's bed and nodded at Harry before asking: "Harry, do you still miss Sirius?" Harry looked at Ron and nodded, Ron said that it wasn't Harry's fault that Sirius died and gave Harry a short hug, they both went to bed and into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Harry… Dark or Light?

**Chapter 12: Harry… Dark or Light?**

Harry woke up very happy the next morning, he thought about the scared look on Snape's face and became even happier. Off course he didn't know that his eyes were red like those of Voldemort whenever he was really mad. He slowly got out of his bed and looked to his right side to see that Ron was still sleeping, he walked to Ron's bed and poured some water on his face. Ron jumped up screaming " BLOODY HELL" Harry was doubled up with laughter and when Ron saw what had happened he turned to Harry, "Harry that wasn't funny mate" Harry shrugged and walked out of the room. Ron quickly got dressed and followed Harry downstairs.

When Harry got to the common room Hermione was already there waiting for the both of them, "morning Harry" said a very happy looking Hermione, "morning yourself" Harry walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek, Hermione looked at Ron but Ron just looked away like nothing happened. They walked to the great hall and when they entered they noticed that Dumbledore was missing from the teachers table. "Do you think something happened?" Harry asked, his two friends looked worried but didn't say anything.

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office…..

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk feeling older than he had in years, he heard a knock on the door and said: "Please come in Severus" Snape entered and turned to the headmaster, "Albus, I've told you what happened with the boy after our conversation yesterday, have you thought about the matter?" Dumbledore put his hands together and looked at Snape with a piercing look the twinkle in his eyes as bright as ever, " I have indeed Severus, and after that I have done some research about young mister Potter, It turns out that his powers have increased because he has reached the age of sixteen"

Snape off course knew that a wizard or witch would get more magical power when they reached the age of sixteen or seventeen. "But the power increase in Potter worries me Albus, his powers are just so unbalanced" Dumbledore nodded and said that it was Harry's time to choose the path of light or darkness. Dumbledore looked at Snape again and said: "I'm afraid I have more news about Mr. Potter, his powers are now about half of my own but I have discovered that he is only at a ten percent of his total strength" Severus looked at Dumbledore in shock and said: " You have to be joking Albus, you are the strongest wizard alive since Merlin himself, How can Potter be that strong?" Dumbledore looked over his spectacles at Severus and said in a grim voice: "I'm afraid I'm not wrong, I didn't believe it myself at first so I checked it four times and every time the same answer came to me" "But… if he's ten times stronger than you that means he's also twice as strong as the great Merlin himself" Snape said to the headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded and sighed, "I just hope Harry will stay on the path of the light because if Harry goes dark than there's nobody who can stop him" Snape nodded and looked scared suddenly, "Albus, is it likely that he'll turn evil?" Dumbledore was silent for a long time before he finally said: "Harry is a nice person and has a lot of good in his heart but after all that has happened to him and the sudden loss of his godfather he can be easily turned to the dark side, we have to help Harry in any way we can so that he won't become evil" Snape nodded and asked if he could be excused, Dumbledore offered one last lemon drop and than Snape left his quarters. Dumbledore looked at Fawks and asked: "do you think Harry will turn on us?" Fawks just sang a beautiful song and flew to Dumbledore's shoulder, Dumbledore smiled and said: "I hope your right my friend"

Harry was heading toward Transfiguration whit Ron and Hermione when Snape walked past and gave Harry a cold glare, Harry just looked back at Snape and was determined not to look away if Snape didn't. Snape merely smirked and walked away. Harry and his friends entered the transfiguration classroom and took their usual seats at the front, moments later Professor McGonagall entered the classroom and told them that she would be giving them a potion to determine if anybody had the chance of being an animagus. Harry smiled and hoped he had a animagus form. Professor McGonagall called the students to the front of the class one by one and would say a spell and than a smoky figure would rise in the shape of your animagus form. "If you don't have an animagus form than please return to your seat, everyone that does have one please stand next to my desk" Professor McGonagall said. She than began calling students, Neville, Dean, Ron and Seamus all didn't have an animagus form. Harry was getting really anxious to know of he had one.

Finally Professor McGonagall called Harry's name and he walked up to the front of the class to sit on the chair in front of her. She pointed her wand at him and said in a soft voice: "_Animus Revalos"_ Suddenly the whole class went silent as they saw what happened, instead of one cloud of smoke forming above Harry's head there were three clouds. Professor McGonagall was shocked but continued to hold the spell curious about the forms that Harry would have, The first one was that of a black panther, the second was that of a Phoenix but it was the last one that scared the entire class including Professor McGonagall, it turned out to be a Basilisk. "Professor McGonagall gasped and told Harry to report to her every Wednesday evening at seven to practice becoming an animagus, she then told everyone the class was over.

Professor McGonagall was lost in thoughts about what happened in the class, it was rare for a person to have more than one animagus form but their was only one known case of a Basilisk and that was Salazar Slytherin himself. But what shocked her even more was the form of the phoenix, it was said to be impossible to have an animagus form of a magical creature even Merlin himself had only two animagus forms and neither of those had been a magical creature , but somehow Harry had the managed to get three different animagus forms and even one of a phoenix, she decided that this was a really rare case, and that she had to inform Dumbledore immediately, she left the classroom in a rush and almost ran all the way to Dumbledore's chambers. One she got there she told the password and stepped up the rotating stairway to the headmasters office, once the staircase stopped she knocked and when she heard Dumbledore say "Come in Minerva" she entered and stood across the headmaster breathing heavily and immediately started telling him about what happened in her lesson, Dumbledore seemed very interested in her story and didn't ask question's until she was finished. "Are you sure his form was a phoenix, Professor McGonagall?" She nodded and Dumbledore sighed. She looked confused and asked Dumbledore what was wrong, he looked at her and told her the same story he had told Professor Snape this morning. She looked shocked for a moment and then said: "You must be wrong Headmaster, Mr. Potter can't be twice as strong as Merlin himself" Dumbledore smiled at her and said: " That's exactly what Severus said but I'm afraid that it's true" She looked very pale and said that she needed a rest. He nodded and said that they could continue this another time. She left his office looking rather pale and worried, but she was now worried about the fact that Harry was so strong instead of worrying about his animagus form. She reached her quarters and decided to turn in early this evening.

Harry was sitting on the couch in the common room, Ron had already gone to bed complaining about a headache and Hermione sat on Harry's lap, Harry and Hermione just had a very long snogging session and were in desperate need of some air. Harry smiled at Hermione and kissed her lightly on the lips before standing up and saying it was about time to go to bed. Hermione agreed and they shared one more kiss before finally goin their separate ways to their beds.


End file.
